This invention relates to an adjustable hoop, and more particularly, to a hoop that includes a mechanism for adjusting the diameter of the hoop.
Children enjoy toys that allow them to move their bodies to interact with the toy. Thus, hoops, such as those sold under the registered trademark xe2x80x9cHula-Hoopxe2x80x9d, have consistently been popular toys.
Conventional hoops include a circular member that can be manipulated by a user to rotate around the waist of the user. It can be difficult for users of different sizes and skills to use the same hoop. For some hoops, as the diameter of the hoop increases, manipulation and use of the hoop becomes easier. Alternatively, as the diameter of the hoop decreases, manipulation and use of the hoop becomes more difficult.
Some conventional hoops include mechanisms for adjusting the sizes of the hoops. These conventional hoops, however, are difficult to adjust and can only be adjusted to relatively few discrete sizes.
A hoop includes an arcuate member and an adjustable member coupled together. The hoop is disposable in multiple configurations, in each of which the hoop has a different diameter or size. The adjustable member is likewise selectively disposable in several configurations, including extended configurations and collapsed configurations. The adjustable member is longer in its extended configurations than in its collapsed configurations. When the length of the adjustable member changes, the overall diameter of the hoop changes. The adjustable member facilitates the adjustment of the hoop to multiple sizes for multiple users. The adjustable member also allows for adjustment of the hoop to multiple sizes for a single user, which enables a user to play with the hoop at different speeds. In one embodiment, the adjustable member includes an outer tube and an inner tube. In an alternative embodiment, the adjustable member includes only an outer tube.